Madness
by thedorkulator
Summary: Hermione Granger's life went spiraling into a void her last year in school. She made the worst mistake she could ever make, and now eight years later, its come back with a vengence.
1. Wanting To Stop

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the wonderous J.K.Rowling hail 

A/N: This is Hermione at the peak of her plummet into dun dun duuun MADNESS! Read what happens as her past comes back to haunt her... -THeDoRKuLaToR-

"Tell me everything you remember." The investigator gave her a gentle look.

"I don't remember." She sighed. She put her head in her hands and squeezed, wanto to push her brain out.

"According to the doctors, you are fine. Just a little bruised up, but no serious damage. I need you to understand that I can only help you if you tell me what happened. I understand you've been through a lot, buy I need you to talk to me. Please, tell me what you know."

He began to flick his pen gently and tap the paper in front of him. The girl clasped her hands together under the table, bit her bottom lip and stared at the paper. Not making a sound.

The investigator sighed and brushed his hair back, leaning more onto the table.

"Can I have your name at least? He said esxasperatedly.

"Hermione Granger." The girl quietly replied.

The investigator smiled slightly and sighed, "Now we're getting somewhere." He smiled at her.  
"I-I don't want to remember because it hurts. You understand that? Especially since he did it, they did it. I-i-it's weird and it hurts and it need to end. " A tear rolled down her cheek.

Still holding her hands together, she began to sway back and forth, shaking her head madly.  
"You know! I just want it to stop!" She yanked at her hair.

"It's O.K. I am here to help. I am going to help it stop." He reached over to grab her hands.

"NO!" Hermione flipped the chair backwards and jumped back. She pointed at the mirror behind the investigator.

"I know! You know? They're there! I can sense them!" She poked at her head. "They're not done. What did I do? What did I do?"

She threw the chair at the mirror. Her eyes were big and glossy, filled with rage and sadness. She snarled at the cop, whom was reaching for his gun. Her hair was on end and tears and sweat poured down her face.

She coward in a corner and sobbed. THe investigator put his gun away and knelt down next to her.

"It's O.K." He whispered. Hermione gave a sniffle and peered at him with angry eyes.  
She reached for his gun and shot him in the head. She slowly go up and walked to the mirror.  
"I know you're there. I saved you the trouble," She pointed the gun to the lifeless body in the corner, "You're all sick, twisted little fucks"  
With tears over her, she put the gun to her head,  
"What did I do?"

_A/N: The chapters are short, so please read and review! -TD-_


	2. Can You Spare Some Coffee?

A/N: Chapter 2, don't really know how to explain it, so just read on! -THeDoRKuLaToR-

Twenty-six year old Hermione Granger stood out on her balcony. It was mid-autumn and it smelled like wet leaves. The air blew lightly, making her wavy strands tickle her neck and cheek. She took in a deep breath and sat on the edge, one foot dangling over the edge and the other on tip toes. She shut her eyes and just relaxed.

Suddenly the air stopped blowing and left everything at a standstill. Hermione opened her eyes and looked around herself carefully. Her arms were crossed so she squeezed her arms lightly and looked all around once more.

This chill was too familiar. She didn't like the silence. She stepped back onto the safety of her balcony, her back to the door that entered her house.

She exhaled and saw her breath. It became bitterly cold.

"Hermione." Someone whispered from behind her.

She spun around, everything was covered in snow. Her feet were burried up to her knees in it, yet she felt nothing.

"Hermione." Another voice called frm behind.

She turned again,"That voice." She whispered.

The snow had disappeared and it was now warm, blue birds flew past her, as did butterflies. Flowers blossomed around her, and their scent filled the air.  
"Hermione!" A third voice wailed.

"HARRY!" She screamed and whirled around. "NO!" She cried. Someone touched her shoulder and she faced out to the balcony. It weas autumn again, normal autumn, the autumn she woke to and breathed in.

She walked over to the ledfe and looked down. Cars drove in the streets and people walked on the sidwalk. No snow, no flowers, normal. She gave a sigh of relief and stood upright.  
She peered at her watch and saw she was late for work. She walked to the door, but there were three figure blocking her way. She screamed as they picked her up and tossed her over the side of her balcony, down nine stories to her death.

Twenty-six year-old Hermione Granger woke up with a scream. A piece of paper stuck to her face as her colleagues looked at her from their desk.

"You all right there, 'Mione?" One asked her.

"Uh. yeah. I - I think..." She rubbed her head and peeled the paper off her cheek.

"Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?" Her friend Celest asked her in a hushed voice.

"I am. But it's not getting any better." She sighed.

"Maybe you need some coffee on you to keep you awake." Celest got up and ent to the coffee machine.

Hermione looked at her arm under her desk. She pulled her sleeves up and went over her scars.  
"I hate you!" She hissed and scratched at her arm with her pen, making it bleed.

"No one knows how to make more coffee when its empty." Celest complained walking over.  
Hermione covered her arms quickly and smiled at Celest.

"Seriously. Could you spare some coffee?" Hermione gave her cup to Gus whom had a lot.

She gulped it down and went back to work.  
"Hermione." She heard three voices say in unison.

She turned and saw no one, just a wall.

"You O.K.?" Celest asked again. Hermione smiled gently and looked at her pen. 


	3. Blue

A/N: Chapter 2 was crazy, I guess. Read on with Chapter 3! WEEEE! -THeDoRKuLaToR-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, but all these other cool people I do.

After work, Hermione walked home by herself. She knew she had an appointment today,  
but she couldn't stand another session. Her doctor didn't really care.  
"Yes, yes. And how does that make you feel?"

Probably writing she was clinically insane. She waited for the day she would be strapped up and thrown n a padded room.

As she walked, she decided to hold her breath. She took a deep breath and counted,  
"One, two, three, four..." She slowed down her pace.

"Twent-four, twenty-five, twenty-six..." She still held her breath, hoping she would faint in the street and a car would hit her. Then again, she could just step off the edge, end it a lot quicker.

"Thirty-nine, fourty..."

Her face became a deep blue color, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she swayed backwards.  
"Fourt-seven, fourty-eight, fourty-nine, FIFTY!"

She grabbed nto a pole and gasped for air. She became light headed and soon a migraine developed. She leaned on the pole and sighed, the color returning to her face.

There was an old couple and a young boy staring at her as they walked by. She gave them an evil sneer and stood upright. They whispered something to one another and walked off looking over their shoulder.

Hermione continued her way home. When she was coming up to her building, she began to take her keys out. When she dropped some papers.  
"Need help?" A man said behind her.

She turned and looked up at the man closely, he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Thank you." She said a bit slurred.

"No problem. You live here?" He pointed at the building.

"Yes." She smiled. "Thank you again." She blushed.

There was only one thought going through her head; sex.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked, he nodded.

Hermione began to unlock her apartment door, she felt something press against her.  
The man licked her ear and nibbled her neck. Hermione succumbed to him immediatly.

She finally got the door opened and he pushed her in and pulled down her pants and underwear. He threw her over her sofa arm and began to rape her. You couldn't really call it rape if she was into it. She didn't fight back and the only screaming she did were screams of pleasure.

"Shut up!" The man said. He wanted to raper her, not pleasure her. He wanted to defoul her, not make her orgasm. She continued to moan pleasurably, biting her lips with her eyes closed.

The man pulled out of her amd grabbed a vase. Hermione watched him with interest.  
The vase came crashing down and all was black.

She woke up with a punch in the stomach and a slap off the head. The blows where too quick to be from one man and she could not focus her eyes.  
"Little slut!" There was a blow to her vagina.

She held her breath and counted.

"One, two, three... twenty, twenty-one... fourty-six, fourty-seven... sixty-three, sixty-  
four..."

There was a blinding pain in her arms and back. She realized she was tied, hanging frm the ceiling.

She felt a needle in her arm and she slept... her face blue and her body bleeding. 


End file.
